


striders and things

by ScottyMcDotty



Category: Homestuck
Genre: dont do home piercings thats stupid, unless youre a pro or s/t idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottyMcDotty/pseuds/ScottyMcDotty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave tries to pierce his own tongue in the middle of the night, that dumb shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	striders and things

**Author's Note:**

> How do titles. Gomen if it sucks

"SHIT FUCKING SHIT!"

Ideally, those words would've spewed from your mouth-- definitely not a lot of blood and unintelligible slurs. You ran to the kitchen sink and dropped a handful of blood into the running water.

Fuck, some is still dripping down your chin. This is all gross and it makes you shudder. This was possibly the stupidest thing you've ever done, and you admit wholeheartedly to doing some downright dumb shit.

"'RO!" You couldn't quite close your lips around the needle well enough to form a B.

Nevertheless, Bro seemed to materialize next to you, stealthy as ever. "What's with all the commotion, Little Man?" he took your chin in his calloused hand and jerked your head toward him. 

"Watch it, dickface, I have a spine." Christ, you wish you could talk. You couldn't even get that across.

"Shit, Dave. What the hell did you do?" He turned your head ever which angle, as if making sure there was, indeed, a needle going through your tongue. "What the fuck did I tell you? No home piercings."

Christ, you'd throw him a piece of your damn mind if you could. Bro had at least a dozen piercings, and you'd be dammed if he payed for a single one.

"You did all yourth!" That was probably the most coherent thing you've said so far.

"Exactly. I did mine. You didn't do jack shit, little man. Do you even have a stud for this?"

You open your hand, where you'd been hiding the little fake diamond stud. It was an earring, but it was all you had.

Bro stared at it for a second, then looked to you, driving holes in your skull through his shades, "Are you stupid, Dave?"

"Wha'?"

"Be straight with me, dude. Are you a fucking idiot?"

You cock an eyebrow- the most you can muster right now. Fuck, there is so much blood in your mouth, it's starting to dribble over the corners of your lips. This is fucking pathetic. Under any other circumstance, blood spewing from your mouth would be dramatic, cool, provoking. But right now, it makes you look like some douchebag 16-year-old who thought it'd be cool to drive a small spike through your tongue at two in the morning. You're tired, bleeding, and ember-

FUCK CHRIST IN THE ASSHOLE WHAT THE HELL, BRO???

He turned the needle over coyly, directing the stream of blood leaking from your mouth over the sink. Could your tongue even produce that much blood? It looks like you unleashed some kind of nuclear war in your mouth.

Bro pulled a roll of gauze from the drawer next to you and started to cram it in your mouth, "Keep it on the top and bottom of your tongue. Biting down a little wouldn't hurt either."

You do so and HE LIED.

A case of wisdom teeth removal and a year of braces did not prepare you for that caliber of oral pain. It's like there was acid on your tongue. And lemon juice. And a small manifestation of Satan himself. 

"Quit being a pussy," he turned your head towards him again, this time with a rag in hand. He started to wipe away the drying blood around your mouth, observing the damage, "I thought I raised you smarter than that, kid. If you really wanted your tongue done, I could've done it. Would've picked a better stud. Diamonds are as gay as they come."

You roll your eyes. You really don't want to listen to his bullshit right now.

"If you're really fuckin' lucky, it won't scar. You did just use a sewing needle. What the hell were you thinking, anyways?"

You shrug. You can't talk, with all the gauze and Russian communism happening in your mouth.

"Don't think I don't remember when I was your age. It was so cool you have a billion piercings and the 'Woah you did that yourself?'s were pretty cool too but shit did you even wash the needle."

You don't answer that. The decision itself was pretty impromptu, though you've wanted the piercing for a while. You wanted one like Bro's, but a bit more subtle. A diamond is easier to miss than his metal stud. 

"I was probably your age when I did my first one, though," Bro reached up and twisted the ironic Monster logo in his earlobe. "But it wasn't my tongue. There's way more blood on your tongue, and it's easier to get infected."

You roll your eyes. Christ, he's being all… fatherly again. You can't stand when he does that. It just reminds you how little you actually know about your parents.

Bro must've picked up on it, because he stopped and furrowed his brow, "Shit, I'm sorry, Little Man."

The gauze filling your mouth completely impeded your ability to speak, so you just nod, looking away from him.

You sit in silence with him for a while. Bro sat up on the counter , arms crossed, for a while before he hopped down and took the end of the roll of gauze in his hand, "It might hurt if it stuck." With the kind of gentleness you didn't think he had, Bro pulled the gauze from your mouth, especially gentle when he saw art of it was sticking to the hole in your tongue. 

The gauze were almost completely red and all you tasted was blood, but there wasn't any filling up your mouth, so it must've worked to some extent. You mumble some thanks and get up, heading back to your room. 

But you stop

You turn on your heel and purse your lips. You make some kind of cheesy movie-like gesture, clenching your fist as if you were about to point dramatically, "Uhm… hey…" You wait a second before finishing-- mostly because you're not sure how to finish, "It's cool… You're all I need."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this, gomen for it sucking.


End file.
